Lunacraft Wiki:Rules
READ THESE RULES CAREFULLY! Anyone who violates them will be prosecuted. See Admin Ban Standards for more details. 'RULES AND REGULATIONS' 'Section 1: You Must' * 1.1 - Always reference work which needs proof. * 1.2 - Follow Wikia's Terms of Use. * 1.3 - Understand that all contributions are released under the Creative Commons BY-SA license, unless otherwise noted. * 1.4 - Comply with any other copyright or content licenses from other websites. * 1.5 - Follow the Policies listed on the wiki. * 1.6 - Listen to Staff! 'Section 2: You Must Not:' * 2.1 - Vandalize any pages. ** This includes posting off topic comments, discussions or false information or imagery on Articles, Forums, Categories, Comments, or User pages, and posting inappropriate or NSFW content (this includes posting censored words of any kind). * 2.2 - Remove any content from a page unless it is unnecessary, doesn't contribute to the information on the page or the flow of discussion or breaks the rules, or add any content to a page that is non-factual or unconfirmed. * 2.3 - Make any images on article comments and talk pages more that 200 pixels, unless otherwise noted by staff. * 2.4 - Intimidate, harass, bully, disrespect, discriminate or annoy other users. * 2.5 - Engage in point grinding (creating unnecessary pages/messages/categories to earn achievements, and in turn, earning a higher spot on the leaderboard). * 2.6 - Engage in sock puppetry (i.e. using alternate accounts for an improper use). * 2.7 - Engage in an edit war with other users. Edit wars are to be resolved in the appropriate discussion page. * 2.8 - Use administrative or moderator powers to fail to comply with any of the above rules. * 2.9 - Use administrative or moderator powers to unnecessarily ban, demote or otherwise abuse power in this way. * 2.10 - Use administrative or moderator powers to assist another user to fail to comply with any of the above rules. 'USING CHAT' The ordinary rules override any rules that are listed here. Rules * Be nice to others. * Don't spam. * Don't post inappropriate or NSFW content. * Don't post exceedingly long URLs (Use Tinyurl.com or bit.ly) * Never give out your personal information. * LISTEN TO THE STAFF, the staff are here to make rules, so if they tell you to do something, listen. Always notify a chat moderator if someone breaks the rules. If you are a chat moderator, give them a few chances, and if they don't listen, kick them from chat. If that doesn't work, consult an admin about the length of time for them to be banned from chat. 'USING FORUMS' The ordinary rules override any rules that may be listed here. Forums *Help Desk: Ask questions about anything related to the wiki, or about the game. *User Rights Request: Request User Rights here. *Wiki Discussion: Talk about certain topics about Lunacraft or the Lunacraft Wiki. *Wiki Planning: Talk about plans for the future of this wiki. General Forums Rules * Don't post piracy-related threads; the Lunacraft Wiki does not, and will not support piracy of any kind. * Don't post threads with inappopriate content. * Don't double post; make one thread. If it doesn't get answered, wait, and we will try to get to you as soon as posible. * Don't spam on forums. Category:Policy